The invention relates to a coated glass article having an anti-reflective coating. More particularly, the invention relates to a coated glass article having an anti-reflective coating that exhibits a high sheet resistance.
Touch screen electronic devices include screens which are made of glass. Excessive glare from the touch screen can make the electronic device unreadable and difficult to use. Reducing the glare from the viewing screen would improve the readability and usability of the device.
Thin-film coatings on glass are commonly utilized to provide specific visible light transmittance properties. Such coatings may be designed to be anti-reflective in order to reduce visible light reflectance. Typically, the reduction in reflectance is achieved by the principle of optical interference. When light impinges on the air-film, film-film, and film-glass interfaces, a portion of the beam is reflected at each interface. By proper choice of materials and thicknesses, the individual reflected light beams can destructively interfere with each other thereby reducing the observed visual reflectance.
It would be advantageous to provide a coated glass article having an anti-reflective coating that could be utilized as a touch screen in an electronic device. For certain applications, it would also be desirable for the coated glass article to exhibit a high sheet resistance.